F U B
by yukii04
Summary: -Akabane, ella será la reina de belleza, pero… no te va a hacer gritar su nombre como yo- dijo tan sádico y terco como ningún otro. ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, lemon, AsaKar (mención al KarmaGisa)


**F.U.B**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: AsaKar, yaoi, R18, Lemmon, flash backs en cursiva, Nagisa fem!…**

 **F.U.B**

\- ¡ME GUSTAS!- dijo Nagisa apretando los puños sosteniendo su pollera. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, una suave brisa acariciaba su largo cabello haciéndolo mecer a los lados de los hombros.

El chico frente a él abrió los ojos de par en par, toda la vida había sido su amiga pero jamás la vio como otra cosa. Esos ojos dorados la miraban atentamente en busca de una explicación a su actitud pero sin nada más que decir y con miedo a perder a su amiga, tomó aire y suspiró con cansancio.

-vale, y tú a mí- fingió una sonrisa como si no temiera a lo que venía.

-¿eso significa…?- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-sí, se mí novia Nagisa-chan- pidió suspirando con resignación disimulada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

El tiempo pasaba y él seguía en una relación estancada con Nagisa, y no podía evitarlo, al ver como la peliceleste salía de su habitación al otro día de haber tenido una cita, terminaba exhausto en su cama en busca de algo que hacer con su vida, hasta que un día pasó; su teléfono comenzó a sonar y, sin muchas ganas, rodó sobre sí en la cama y estiró el brazo y miró el número.

-inconfundible- susurró antes se responder.- ¿Asano-kun?- respondió con pereza por el móvil.

-¿me extrañas?- preguntó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa sádica del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres?- evitó la pregunta y desvió el tema volviendo la mirada al techo de su cuarto.

-nada en particular, solo que desde que terminamos tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte-confesó el de ojos violetas sentándose en su cama mirando sus pies.

-te escucho- dijo mientras que se sumía en el tono de voz que tanto conocía del otro.

-primero, entiendo que jamás pude darte una relación confirmada ante la gente, lamento taaanto ser hombre- decía en tono sarcástico.- y te felicito por lo de Shiota, me alegro de que te hayas conseguido una reina de belleza, lo admito, no estoy ni cerca de ser una rubia tan hermosa como ella, no estoy ni en sus tobillos ¿verdad?- preguntó con burla, sabía que a Karma le tiraban más los hombres.

-claro- susurró recordando los ojos violetas que tanto le atraían.

-pero he notado un detallito- dijo cambiando el tono de voz.- seguro que no te satisface tanto como yo ¿verdad?- susurró en tono lujurioso provocando que se le suban los colores al rostro al pelirrojo.- ¿recuerdas "ese" día? ¿Cuándo fuimos al parque de diversiones?-

 _Era un día de primavera especialmente caluroso, habían ido al parque de diversiones para una cita improvisada por los problemas que hubo con los boletos días antes._

 _Asano no aguantaba más el calor e insistió en ir al baño a mojarse la cabeza. Al llegar y hacerlo sintió que volvía a vivir pero al darse vuelta y ver las mejillas de Karma casi tan rojas como su cabello supo que algo pasaba._

 _El de ojos dorados no podía parar de mirar la camisa blanca húmeda del pelinaranja, las gotas de agua contoneando cada musculo de su cuerpo, como su pelo mojado goteaba dejando caer el agua en sus mejillas que se deslizaban remarcando las facciones de su rostro. Joder, se veía tan bien, para colmo, esos ojos violetas que lo miraban atento y esos labios entre abiertos que le daban unas ganas de derribarlo a la fuerza y hundirse en ellos._

 _-¿Akabane?- lo llamó sin obtener respuestas.- ¿Karma?- silencio. – ¡Tierra llamando al pelirrojo con mirada perdida, se requiere que aterrice en Japón, su novio no se hará cargo de su gato!_

 _Los ojos de Karma se abrieron aún más al entrar en razón, cerró la boca y pestañó un par de veces para volver a la realidad. Pero no lo pudo aguantar más, acorraló a Gakushuu tomándolo de la cintura y comenzando a besarlo con desesperación._

 _-menos mal que no hay nadie- dijo el pelinaranja entre besos empujando a Akabane a un cubículo del baño._

 _-¿_ recuerdas como tus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel hasta que los dos nos desprendimos de cada prenda de ropa que se interponía?- preguntó el pelinaranja a través del teléfono.

-s-si- dijo Karma entrecortadamente sintiendo la presión en sus pantalones como reacción a los recuerdos.

 _El pelirrojo tenía las manos apoyadas contra la puerta del cubículo, la cintura levantada y la frente pegada a la madera mientras que la saliva se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas casi al mismo tono de su cabello._

 _Mientras que Gakushuu respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mirada perdida en los cabellos rojos de su pareja. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando oyó una súplica entrecortada por parte del pelirrojo que, junto a todos los gemidos anteriores, fueron ahogados en la palma de Asano que mantenía el sonido bajo control para que no los descubriesen._

-¿y recuerdas cuando fuiste a visitarme a la sala del consejo?- su voz ya se entrecortaba y con molestia sacó su miembro del pantalón.

-s-sí, muy bien- susurró con dificultad antes de volverse a sentar en la cama y bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

 _Karma no había estado con Gakushuu en toda la semana porque el pelirrojo se había resfriado, pero ya estaba bien y solo quería sentir en su totalidad a su pareja. Lamentablemente, este tenía mucho trabajo para el consejo, así que no le quedaba otra más que esperar. Dio vueltas por todo el edificio principal en busca de algo que hacer, y más que una rata de tamaño preocupantemente grande y ojos rojos que lo miraba atenta desde la ventana, no encontró nada._

 _Para cuando se cansó de no hacer nada, volvió a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, pero lo que vio lo dejó anonadado. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba su novio, totalmente dormido sobre los papeles y aun sosteniendo el bolígrafo negro._

 _Por un lado, Karma se moría de ganas por acurrucase en la cama con Gakushuu y hundir su rostro en el hombro del pelinaranja. Por otro lado, quería llevárselo a la cama para OTRAS cosas, tal vez, no muy decentes._

 _La segunda idea ganó._

-cuando abrí los ojos te tenía entre las piernas a punto de meterte mi miembro en tu boca- dijo Asano recordando los ojos dorados del pelirrojo mirándolo entre avergonzado y lujurioso.

-no me pude resistir- susurró más para sus adentros que para que el otro escuchara.

-¿te gustaba sentirme en tu boca?- el tono sádico del pelinaranja se volvió a ser presente.

-¿la verdad? No, era caliente y grande, salado y suave pero duro… era… confuso- mentía, le encantaba y, la mano que recorría su propio falo recordando cada momento que el otro narraba, era la prueba definitiva.

-y… ¿Cuándo usaste esas orejitas de gatito?- susurró entrecortadamente mientras que aumentaba la velocidad de la acción que su mano realizaba.

-una tortura en toda ley de la palabra- susurró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

 _Tortura por varios motivos: a Nagisa se le había ocurrido que TODOS usen orejas de gatito y traje de mayordomo o sirvienta por el festival cultural. Gakushuu lo encontró cuando fue a ver que tuvieran menos ventas que la clase A, cuando lo vio con el traje mal acomodado y las orejitas lo "secuestró" y lo encerró en el baño del edificio de la clase E y lo torturó durante más de veinte minutos sin dejarlo acabar._

 _Cuando la "tortura" comenzó a acabar con el mismo pelinaranja la reconoció como un arma de doble filo y acabó por ceder. Retiró los dedos del interior del pelirrojo y lo cargó apoyándolo contra la madera del baño. Comenzó a adentrarse en él mientras que escuchaba como Karma gemía su nombre._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, la "consideración por el otro" no existía ni en sueños, Gakushuu penetraba al de ojos dorados con todo lo que su cuerpo daba mientras que este arañaba la espalda del pelinaranja y, una que otra vez, mordía su cuello dejando marcas rojas en él._

-Gakushuu, no puedo más- susurró entrecortadamente el pelirrojo al borde el climax.

-¿quieres que valla?- fingió no encontrarse en las mismas condiciones.

Un hondo suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios.- deja que primero llamé a Nagisa-chan- esa llamada fue el "impulso" que él necesitó.

-en veinte minutos estoy en tu ventana- dijo antes de alejarse del teléfono pero, antes de colgar, necesitaba decirle al que volvería a ser su pareja, una última cosa.- y, Akabane, ella será la reina de belleza, pero… no te va a hacer gritar su nombre como yo- dijo tan sádico y terco como ningún otro.

-vale Gakushuu, pero dime Karma otra vez, y seguro que hiciste todo esto porque nadie te folla mejor que yo- decretó antes de colgar.

-vale, me conoce muy bien- susurró mirando al teléfono.

 **Fin**

 **Si, totalmente inspirado en "fuck u betta" de Neon Hitch. Lo avisé por twitter y cumplí!**

 **Bueno, sé que es raro y algo cutre, pero solo había pensado el principio y el final así que algo es algo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Bessos.**

 **Yukii…**


End file.
